Kissing
by insaneantics21
Summary: Six different times Hermione and Ginny talk about kissing. Femmeslash, woot! Oneshot.


The sheets on the beds in the Leaky Cauldron were itchy. Hermione and Ginny wished they were at Hogwarts already in their comfortable beds.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Hermione?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might have."

"I'm only starting third year, Ginny, I don't think any girls my age have kissed anyone."

"Oh. I want to kiss someone."

"You're only twelve!"

"So?"

"So you should focus on school, that's it. You shouldn't be worrying about kissing anyone. Now go to sleep, we've got to be up early in the morning."

………

The Burrow had been buzzing with talk of the next day and the Quidditch World Cup match. Hermione and Ginny lay in their separate beds, too excited to sleep.

"Did you kiss anyone this year, 'Mione?"

"Who am I going to kiss, Gin? Your brother? Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"The thought of kissing either of them is simply revolting. They're like…no. It would just be too strange."

"Maybe you'll get to kiss someone this year."

"I'm not really interested in that sort of thing, Ginny. You know I would rather study."

"I wouldn't."

"Well you should. Your Transfiguration still needs some work."

"You sound like my mum."

"Oh hush!"

……….

Their room at Grimmauld Place smelled like mold. Neither tried to take deep breaths as they settled into their beds.

"'Mione…did you really kiss Viktor?"

"I told you a million times, yes, I did."

"You never told me what it was like."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly…it was horrible. He needed to shave and he could've used a breath mint. He just kind of attacked me, really. I hated it."

"Maybe he didn't do it right."

"He definitely didn't. I can't see what people's fascinations are with it if that's what it is supposed to be like."

"You think I'll get to kiss anyone this year?"

"We talk about this every year, you know?"

"I know…I just really want it to happen."

"I'll tell you what, if no one's kissed you this time next year, I'll do it."

"What? That would be…that would be weird! You're my best friend and you're a girl and…it would just be weird!"

"Well at least then you could say you've kissed someone!"

"Fine, it's a deal then."

……….

It was blazing hot outside that night. Hermione and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed. Hermione massaged Ginny's shoulders which were sore from de-gnoming the garden.

"So, Gin, are you still dating Michael Corner?"

"We were never dating, it was just a rumor the idiot started."

"You looked pretty comfortable in the library with him."

"He was trying to get into my pants by pretending he didn't know a damn thing about Charms. I almost killed him when he'd told people we were dating."

"So you never kissed him?"

"Hell no!"

"I see."

"Hey, didn't you tell me last year that if no one had kissed me by now that you would do it?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"At Grimmauld Place last year. You were sick of me whining about not having been kissed so you told me if it hadn't happened that you would kiss me."

"Oh my gosh! I remember that now!"

"Anything to shut me up, eh?"

"At that point, pretty much so."

"So you never really intended on kissing me?"

"Probably not. I guess I thought you would be persistent enough to find someone else."

"Apparently I wasn't."

"Do you want me to? I mean, Lavender and Parvati do it because I think Lavender is planning on attack Ron sometime this year and she wants to be good at it or something. So it's not like it would be out of the ordinary. We're just frie---"

……….

The Burrow was sparkling clean for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Two bodies lay where one should in the small bed in Ginny's room.

"What's so funny, Gin?"

"Two years ago I thought the idea of kissing you was incredibly absurd. Last year when I remembered the deal we had made I still thought it was kind of absurd…until I did it."

"And this year?"

"I think the fact that we just had mind-blowing sex speaks for itself."

"Mind-blowing, hm?"

"First thing that came to mind. Other than fantastic, amazing, wonderful, Earth-shattering…"

"I didn't know I was _that_ good!"

"Just last week I told you that you were…oh how did I put it…'fucking bloody amazing'. As a matter of fact I think I screamed it. I think I screamed a lot of things, actually."

"Yeah and lucky for you I'm good at silencing charms."

"Let the whole damn house hear, I don't care. I think it would be priceless to see the look on Ron's face."

"I think your parents would care."

"Can we not talk about my parents after we've just had sex?"

"Okay. Let's talk about me then since we've already covered that it was mind-blowing for you."

"Works for me. How do you rate my performance then?"

"Definitely an 'O'. And I mean that in more ways than one."

"I'm satisfied with that."

"Wanna be satisfied again?"

"You know I would never turn that offer down, 'Mione."

……….

"How exactly did we get here, Ginny?"

"What? Our wedding reception? If I remember correctly I Flooed to the Burrow last night and you…"

"Funny. You know what I mean."

"We got here because you're a bloody brilliant kisser, that's how."

"I can deal with that answer."

"Good because I plan on being reminded of it every single day."


End file.
